


Ticking Time Bomb

by Lola12345



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola12345/pseuds/Lola12345
Summary: Things are not always easy. Often they fight and push each other away. Sometimes they act like very typical teenage boys who don't dare to talk about the way they feel.Especially Felix never really shows any of his bad and overwhelming emotions to the other boys.But Felix becomes more and more a ticking time bomb.He knows he is guilty for putting them in this world. He knows he is guilty for Oscar's accident, the reason they are here. And so he desperately wants to fix things and so he stresses and worries.
Relationships: Felix Ferne/Jake Riles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Ticking Time Bomb

It was weird this new universe.   
Most of it was bad, really bad. But it had some good things. Some things that especially Felix could appreciate.   
In this world his brother can walk and so Felix accepts not existing. Not existing means Oscar can walk and live his life freely and his parents laugh and live a happy live.   
And so if it was not for the others and maybe the demon he would stay here in this world.   
Ever since the accident, some part of him always thought everyone would be better off without him and this is the easiest option. Not even being born.   
But he can't stay. He has to find a way to deal with this mess, another thing he fucked up, and get the others home to their world.   
He has to do it for the other boys.   
For Sam, who has been replaced in this world and is the most desperate out of them to return to his happy family and his loving girlfriend. For Sam, who loves food over everything but it seems like he would even give that up, to be able to return as soon as possible.   
For Andy, who in the beginning saw it as an adventure he never had but now misses his big family.   
For Andy, who wants to return to a world where they are safe, or at least not chased by demons, even if it means giving up his first love. (Ellen, Felix quickly pushed away thoughts about her.)  
For Jake, who in this world had to face similar thoughts than Felix, thinking that his mum and his dad would be a lot more successful in life without him. For Jake, who misses his mum more than anything.   
And so Felix hides his feeling away, he had always been pretty good at that and tries to find a way to get them out.   
And over the weeks the four boys have grown together. Before only Jake and Sam were friends but more because they were both popular and now they take care of each other. And they take care of the others who do the same for them.   
Things are not always easy. Often they fight and push each other away. Sometimes they act like very typical teenage boys who don't dare to talk about the way they feel.   
Especially Felix never really shows any of his bad and overwhelming emotions to the other boys.   
But Felix becomes more and more a ticking time bomb.   
He knows he is guilty for putting them in this world. He knows he is guilty for Oscar's accident, the reason they are here. And so he desperately wants to fix things and so he stresses and worries.   
He barely eats as there is pretty much a constant stress knot in his stomach which makes the idea of food unbearable. Most nights he stays awake over the book of shadows, trying to find a way home, until his eyes fall asleep.   
None of the other boys notice how hard Felix is pushing himself, all too caught up in their own dilemmas.   
Then they finally find out that it was all Felix's fault, they are angry.   
Sam feels like he is boiling, a hot feeling of anger, cursing through his veins and so he runs out of the shop before he smashes in Felix's face. Andy feels angry and mostly betrayed about the lies. He never really had friends and now he learns that getting betrayed by a friend is a terrible feeling. For him everything is about facts and so he wishes that Felix had at least been honest with them. He does not want to look at the other boy any more.   
Jake is hurt but surprisingly the most understanding. He does not have a brother but he tries to understand what Felix has been going through ever since he saw his brother fall out of that tree.   
And he saw how Felix flinched when Phoebe said, “ I am beginning to understand why everyone hates you Felix.”   
The others all have left the room. Sam to punch a wall, Andy to get him back. Phoebe to cool her head. Only Jake stays.   
He does not say anything to Felix, who sits like a heap of misery on the edge of the sofa, his head in his hands.   
At some point Felix looks up, thinking he is alone, but sees Jake sitting at the table.   
They look at each other for a moment and Felix feels a tiny glimmer of hope sparking somewhere in his chest that maybe they won't all hate him.   
But they probably do and they have every reason to and so he lowers his head again until the others come back.   
They talk about how maybe redoing the unmaking spell could get them back to their world and it's good, at least they still talk but Andy makes it very clear that this is not in any way forgiveness.   
Outside it is getting dark and they decide to stay at least one more night in this other world.   
And while the darkness spreads around them and silence falls, four boys lay awake for a long time hoping that this really is their last night here.   
One by one they fall asleep.


End file.
